An electronic cigarette, or e-cigarette, is a device that simulates the act of tobacco smoking by producing an inhaled vapor which can bear the appearance, flavor, and feel of inhaled tobacco smoke. Compared to tobacco smoking, e-cigarettes provide an ostensibly safer “smoking” experience by reducing the combustion process that occurs when tobacco is burned, resulting in fewer toxins and carcinogens. This is accomplished through the use of heat to vaporize a liquid solution into an inhalable mist.
Many e-cigarettes include a fluid cartridge and a battery component. However, compared to the ease of carrying around a pack of cigarettes, storage of multiple fluid cartridges and batteries can be troublesome for users. Therefore, improvements in storage technology are needed.